injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titan's: The Forgotten Brother ( Fan Game )
Teen Titan's: The Forgotten Brother ( Fan Game ) I have offically decide the Gener of The this game to be a RPG but the type of rpg would be like lord of the rings the thrid age and final Fantasy X where you Controll the Titan Until the Alert Bar fills up which begins the battle were it is a turn based, They also level up and learn new moves based on there super Powers. I hope the idea sounds good you will be able to play as all members of the Teen Titans along with extra's and Villian mode. Try and guess the unconfirmed Chacter's. Team System: Before go out to do any mission or Level's you will get to Pick 6 Titan's ( Or Viliian's if you finished the story ) You can unlock certian Character's during the story but you can Buy most of them at the Shop with Credit which is the games money system when winning Battles. Story: TTFB: ARC 1 Where the nightmare begins Playable Hero's and Villian's: Teen Titan's: 1. Nightwing/Robin 2. Starfire 3. Cybrog 4. Raven 5. Jericho 6. Beast Boy/Changeling 7. Donna Tory 8. Speedy 9. ????? Hint _ i _ _ _a_ _ 10. AquaLad 11. Kole 12. Ravager 13. ???? Hint _ _ra_ _ 14. ???? Hint B_ _b_ _b_ _ 15. ???? Hint _i_ _th 16. ???? Hint _ _gen_ 17. ????? Hint Bus_ _ _ _ 18. ?????? Hint _o_ _ _o_ 19. ??????? Hint _a_ _ _a 20. ??????? Hint _ _ _ _e_ee_ _ Villian's: 1. Armor Wing/ Sliver Phantom( My Fictonal Chacter ) 2. Deathstroke 3. Terra 4. Black Fire 5. Jinx 6. Gizmo 7. Mammoth 8. Cheshire 9. ???? Hint _ _ _ _ ( Hard One : D ) 10 Doctor Light 11. Shimmer 12. ??? Hint Ps_ _ _ _ 13. ???? Hint Ky_ _ _ _ky_ ( Hard One :D ) 14. ????? Hint P_o_ia 15. ????? Hint _ _a p 16. ????? Hint _oun_ _ _ 17. ????? Hint Mad_ _ _ _ _ _ge 18. ????? Hint _ri_ _ 19. ?????? Hint _o_ __ _u_ _alla_ 20. ?????? Hint _ _ _s_ _s Hero's grayson3.jpg|Robin Star Fire.jpg|Starfire 252768-109395-cyborg_large.jpg|Cyborg changeling.jpg|Beast Boy/Changeling New Teen Titans Annual 1-p42.jpg|Donna Troy Ravenpanel.jpg|Raven Jericho_002.jpg|Jericho 200px-Speedy_001.jpg|Speedy Kid Flash.jpeg|Kid Flash Aqualad_002.jpg|Aqua Lad 180px-Kolepicture.jpg|Kole 305869_1254204880803_full.jpg|Ravager Mysterion.jpg|Sliver Phantom 470px-Deathstroke.jpg|Death Stroke the Terminator Terra.jpg|Terra Blackfire-dc-comics-14288677-718-1024.jpg|BlackFire 415px-Jinx_002.png|Jinx 73px-0,323,0,569-Gizmo_01.jpg|Gizmo 117px-0,601,0,665-Mammoth_001.jpg|Mammoth Cheshire_001.jpg|Cheshire 302px-Doctor_Light_001.jpg|Doctor Light Screen Shot 2013-06-22 at 8.28.07 PM.png|Shimmer Villian's Location: 1. Jump City 2. 3. 4. Fact's: * I know Sliver Phantom's Image is Mysterion from South park but i thougth it would look cool if that was his apperance. * Try and Guess the hinted Chacters letter's and i will tell you if it's right or wrong : ) * You might notice i have added two hinted Vilians who were exclusive from the Teen tians Show But teh Reason to include them was they look and are cool. * Some of you comment to make it a page to i change it from Blog to page but i will use the guess letter blogs soon * The RPG is Based their 80's Appericance except for the ones exlusive from the Show but everyone else apperance is from the 80's Comics. And i will be adding other Titans Member's like Ravager and other's from modren Titans aswell to spice things up : ) * =Teen Tian's RPG Hero and Villian Vote's= Category:Games